


Flawless

by digthewriter



Series: Envy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, automasochism, axilism, maschalagnia, zeolophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Neville smiled and didn't reply. He didn't have the words for it. So far, the little Neville had shown him, Charlie had accepted. Beyond acceptance—Charlie had made it an integral part of them.





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DAILY DEVIANT AUGUST 2019  
**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** For August 2019: axilism (/maschalagnia) & automasochism  
**Other Warnings/Content:** Zelophilia: Arousal by own jealousy.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to [Olliemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliemaye) for the beta. All the remaining mistakes are mine as my g-docs crashed and my edits were all over the place. Also thanks to Zoe for helping me find a title!

Neville stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he heard voices on the other side of the door.

_Fuck, I've only been in here for ten minutes_, he thought to himself as he semi-spelled himself dry and made his way out the door. And as he had suspected, Charlie was knelt next to the Floo speaking with his co-workers. It was supposed to be _their_ weekend away, and no, Charlie was not supposed to be taking Floo calls. But Charlie was totally oblivious to the fact his co-workers, both Sheila and Sebastian, were mad over him— and they did not give any fucks about Neville.

Neville hated them.

Charlie refused to believe they treated Neville any differently but Neville knew better. He'd dealt with enough bullying and abuse growing up to know when someone had it in for him, and Sheila and Sebastian did.

Without a word, Neville crossed the room and picked up the empty water glass set next to Charlie. "Hey there!" he said into the Floo and walked away. He knew Charlie's eyes were on him even though Sheila and Sebastian couldn't see him from that far—they'd be curious. Neville refilled Charlie's water glass and then floated it back to him. Charlie caught it mid-air.

Neville winked at Charlie and turned his attention towards the dishes that were scattered on the kitchen island. They'd had their dinner before Neville went to take a shower and he still hadn't dressed after it. His towel hung low on his hips as he moved around cleaning the place up.

He wasn't particularly paying attention to Charlie's conversation with his co-workers, though he was sure it was urgent, because why else would they contact Charlie during his holiday? _Surely a dragon must be on the loose_!

"_Charlie?_"

"Right. Yeah. What'd you say again?"

Neville still _felt_ Charlie's eyes on him, so he eventually returned his attention to him. Charlie was gaping, his eyes trailing down Neville's chest and then the towel. Neville chuckled and he tightened the thing around him and then he waved his arm in the air with the gesture of _come along then_. Charlie seemed to catch on and he abruptly ended the conversation while Sebastian was still speaking.

He closed the Floo connection and then placed a secure ward on it.

Finally, someone was understanding the meaning of _do not disturb_.

They hadn't been together for very long, mainly because for the past year, they'd been dancing circles around each other, until finally Neville had made the move. He hadn't been entirely certain Charlie was going to accept his advances but when he'd found himself on his knees in the loo at Harry and Draco's engagement party, Neville had determined he was in the clear.

"What was that?" Charlie asked approaching Neville and then he cornered him against the kitchen counter.

"What?" Neville asked innocently. "Wasn't sure if you'd ever get off the call from your _girlfriend_."

"My _what_?"

"Oh, or was it your boyfriend, Sebastian? I can't seem to remember which one wants to lick your arse more—"

"Lick my ar— Are you jealous again?" Charlie asked, sounding amused.

Neville rolled his eyes and tried to push Charlie off him.

"And what's this?" Charlie asked, his fingers tugging against Neville's towel which was fixing to come undone.

"We're on holiday. Didn't realise wearing clothes was a requirement. I thought the point was to—"

"You're cute when you're trying to be feisty," said Charlie, his fingers trailing up Neville's side. Neville gave a shiver, not because he was ticklish, but because Charlie's touch _there_— _almost there_— was beyond arousing.

His fingers reached up Neville's torso and then they lingered above his nipples. He was biting his lip as if getting ready to do something vicious. Charlie had no idea. His fingers thrummed gently and before Neville had a chance to say no, Charlie all but attacked Neville.

He _tried_, for lack of a better word, to tickle Neville as he pressed their hips together.

"Charlie, please don't—"

"Yes. You're going to regret it now, love," teased Charlie. "Serves you right for do—"

Neville threw his head back and moaned.

"Shit, Neville, are you okay?" Charlie pulled back and the towel made its way down to the floor. Neville was embarrassingly hard.

"Oh!" Charlie said, sounding surprised. "Wasn't expecting that so soon." His fingers remained where they were and instead of trying to furiously tickle Neville, Charlie's fingers pressed into the soft spots of his armpit.

Neville let out a low groan.

"Char—"

"You _like_ this."

"Obviously," said Neville. "Did you wonder why I come so fast when you hold me by my shoulders and your thumbs press into me right _there_…" He released another mortifying moan, "and fuck me from behind." He was panting now. 

Neville's entire body was humming with arousal. He'd expected to be having sex after his shower—but he hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected to lay bare in front of Charlie in the kitchen of all places.

Charlie hummed as his hands traced down Neville's arms until they reached his wrists and then he brought them up Neville's head. He mumbled a spell to fasten his wrists and attach them to the kitchen cabinet above him. Neville couldn't move them at all. The pain was _just enough_— Charlie knew how he liked _that_.

"Oh, baby…" Charlie moaned, kissing Neville's neck and then sucking his skin as his hands roamed all over Neville's body. Then he did what Neville wouldn't have thought would ever happen. Charlie buried his face in Neville's armpit and started nuzzling into it. His other hand teased and caressed Neville's other armpit.

Neville groaned, naked and feeling vulnerable, and then his hips jerked upward. He couldn't help himself; he felt more exposed as if it were even possible, and Charlie, unashamed, kept at it.

He was going to lose it. His cock pressed against the front of Charlie's jeans, feeling a hot burn from the rough fabric, as his cock started to leak with pre-come. 

"Fuck, I'm going to come like this if you don't stop," Neville said, his voice quivering; he was helpless. He was going to fall apart, and he wasn't certain if he was prepared for Charlie to see him this way. Having sex in the bedroom, in the dark, was one thing. But to have Charlie watch him, begging, and wanting, and all kinds of defenceless, was something totally different.

"What do you want me to do?" Charlie asked, giving him a break again but not completely giving up his control. He rubbed small circles with his thumb and smiled every time Neville flinched.

He was a bastard and Neville loved him for it.

"Fuck me. Raw."

"You're sure?" Charlie asked, hesitant. Every time Neville asked to be fucked without any prep, Charlie faltered. But it was what Neville liked. He liked the pain. The pressure that came from getting fucked raw was how he truly enjoyed being with his partner, and at times, even alone with a dildo.

Everyone always treated Neville like he was fragile. One wrong word and he'd break, but Neville wasn't like that. He'd not been like that in a long, long time. He'd discovered it on his own: often what made others sensitive was what got him off; he was never able to explain it to any lover. 

Lucky for him, Charlie never pushed for answers.

"Please do it. Tonight. _Please_?"

This time, it was Charlie who groaned. Neville learned quickly how a bit of begging went a long way with Charlie. "Fine," Charlie said bringing Neville's arms back down to his sides before kissing him fiercely. 

Neville enjoyed this bit too. He loved the way Charlie kissed. Neville wasn't used to being kissed by someone who gave all their attention to his mouth one lip at a time. Charlie spent minutes, nibbling and sucking and all but worshipping Neville's lower lip before pushing his tongue into Neville's mouth. If Neville wasn't so in love with Charlie's thick cock plunging into him, he would be open to the idea of Charlie fucking his hole with his tongue.

_Maybe someday_, Neville thought—maybe when he'd be able to convince Charlie to tie his hands to the headboard with ropes laced with Himalayan _aconitum ferox_; it would give the most delicious burning sensations to his skin, while Charlie would provide pleasure with his tongue.

A man could dream.

"Turn around." 

Neville didn't wait. He followed the command and his hands were back up against the cupboard while Charlie worked on getting undressed.

"You're sure, love?" Charlie asked, faltering once more.

"_Please_," Neville said, his voice husky, and his need more pressing. "Tease me with your cock, Charlie, until you're ready to get me wet with your pre-come." He knew he had to give Charlie something or Charlie would insist on getting the lube. "I'll do anything for it," he promised.

Charlie placed a gentle kiss on the back of Neville's neck and Neville closed his eyes. He could cry with how incredibly thoughtful Charlie was with him. Charlie's fingers raked down Neville's arms until he reached Neville's armpits against and then he pressed with four fingers, on either side, while his cock pressed against his hole, testing him.

It was almost as if Charlie was preparing himself to penetrate Neville, and once, when he'd finally come to terms with it, he pressed in. Neville felt the burn and bit down on his lower lip. His cock twitched against his stomach—it hadn't stopped leaking.

Charlie's fingers rubbed around in circles and Neville's knees bumped against the cabinets underneath the kitchen counter.

"Easy there, tiger…" Charlie said, sounding amused. He had picked up the pace, pushing in and out of Neville's hole with more ease. Neville felt the burn less and less, and he loved the way Charlie was hitting his prostate. He was even more impressed with the rhythm of how he'd not stopped massaging Neville's armpits at the same time.

"Looks like I need to make you jealous more often…" Charlie whispered in Neville's ear, his breath hot, and Neville wanted to cry, this time because he wanted his release but he didn't want Charlie to stop what he was doing. His fingers were magic and his cock fit so perfectly inside him.

Neville growled. "You're mine."

Charlie whimpered next to Neville's ear, and Neville would have been shocked if he weren’t already so busy feeling every other emotion from head to toe.

"Love how you want me."

"How can I not?" Neville spoke with gritted teeth—he was so close. "You're the hottest thing ever been inside me." 

"Oh, fuck," Charlie sighed; his hands came to rest by Neville's hips and he picked up the pace. "So fucking close…" He plunged in and out of Neville's arse, with abandon.

With his hands released, Neville pushed against the counter, pressing back, begging Charlie to fuck him harder. Now, he was also free to stroke his cock; he did so—harsh, wanting the pain to mix in with the pleasure.

They both came almost at the same time, Charlie first, as he let go of his tight grip on Neville's hips to come around and stroke him too. Neville was mere moments behind. Charlie held him close, hugging him and kissing the back of Neville's neck, his ear, his shoulder.

As he pulled out, Neville felt another beautiful burn. He smiled to himself.

"You're something else, do you know that?" Charlie asked Neville, turning him around and kissing him again.

Neville smiled and didn't reply. He didn't have the words for it. So far, the little Neville had shown, Charlie had accepted. Beyond acceptance—Charlie had made it an integral part of them.

"I always wonder what we'll do next," said Charlie.

Neville bit his lower lip before answering. "Have you ever had fire-call sex?" Neville asked, his entire body already burning with desire.

* * *


End file.
